Nightly Visits Part Two
by Archica
Summary: [Balthier x Penelo] Fran gives Penelo some friendly advice about Balthier. Part of a multifandom series, so no need to read part one.


Nightly Visits Part Two

Penelo fiddled with a loose strand of hair, wrapping it around her right index finger and then releasing it over and over. "So... you know?"

Fran was sitting at her usual position in the cockpit of the airship. "Yes."

Penelo blushed, thankful that the two women were alone in the room, for now. "Do you mind?"

Fran raised her eyebrows. "Why would I?"

Penelo's face was burning. "Okay... then will you help me?"

"In what way?"

Penelo hesitated, then took a deep breath. "Tell me what he likes!"

Fran sighed, crossing her legs and casually checking the status of their direction, then looked Penelo in the face. "He likes women. He likes all women. He doesn't have a favorite type. If you're a woman, he will like you. It is simple."

Penelo looked down. "But... can't you give me any tips? For how to approach him?"

Fran stood up to face the girl. "He won't make the first move, not with you. He thinks you are shy and inexperienced. He doesn't know you are interested. Let him know you are, and things will go smoothly from there."

"How should I let him know?"

Fran looked toward the door, then back at the monitor displaying their course, which displayed the current time. "He will be going to his room to sleep soon. If you want to make a dramatic impression, be waiting in his bed when he goes in."

Penelo gasped. "You mean sneak into his room?! And climb into his bed?!"

"That is my suggestion, yes."

Penelo took a few minutes to think about Fran's advice, then quietly left the room. She went to her own cabin and rummaged through her things until she found the shortest pajama shorts she owned and the smallest tank top she had. They were actually reserve items, things she normally didn't wear but brought along in case they found themselves in a situation where clean laundry was not an option.

She slipped the outfit on and peeked outside her door, making sure no one was around. She stepped across the hall to Balthier's cabin and pressed the button to open the mechanical door. She crept inside and pressed a button to close the door behind her. The room was empty, thank God, so she flipped the light switch off and slid under his covers.

She was so nervous she thought she would die. Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer and sweat was dripping down her brow. He would walk in any minute, and once he spotted her, there was no turning back. Fran said things would go smoothly once he knew she was interested, but what if she was wrong? What if he found Penelo unattractive or boring?

She closed her eyes and told herself that holding back would be a mistake. She was in love with Balthier, and the little comments and looks he had given her gave her reason to believe he could feel the same. Life's not worth living if you can't take a few risks.

The door slid open and Penelo's heart nearly stopped. He was there. He had arrived. It was too late to change her mind. She held her breath as she heard the door close and heard him grumble as he fumbled around for the light switch.

"I could've sworn I left this on..."

The light suddenly came on and Penelo struggled not to tremble as he made his way across the room, apparently not noticing the large, human-shaped lump in his bed. She heard the rustling of clothes and figured he was discarding his outer clothing. Then all at once all sounds ceased. There were no more foot steps. She couldn't even hear him breathing.

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity before the covers were jerked back quickly, exposing Penelo. He blinked down at her, obviously surprised. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Um... hi."

He seemed frozen, holding the covers up in one hand and staring at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"I... I really... like you," she said, feeling her face buning again.

Realization dawned, and he pulled the covers aside and dropped them. A smile was creeping its way onto his face. "You have a very unique way of confessing your feelings."

Penelo sat up. "I'm sorry, am I being too forward?"

"No, not at all," he said, suddenly returning to his previous task of undressing. "In fact, this is an extremely pleasant surprise."

"Really? Then... maybe you... like me too?"

Balthier said nothing, but climbed onto the bed and kissed her deeply. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. They grinned between kisses as they hurriedly undressed, and soon they were both quite lost in each other.

Outside the door, in the hallway, Fran heard ridiculously loud moaning and sighed again, rubbing her forehead. "That is the last time I give a hume advice."


End file.
